dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kapten Kaizo
Kapten Kaizo is the main antagonist at the The Grand Order arc. he is also playing as a supporting character in the fanfiction, [[The Sage|'The Sage']] that are written by lumine. Kapten Kaizo was a dimensional traveler that come from the future and the youngest son of three children, the sole male of such, Kaizo is the future host of the Boosted Gear after Issei's death. He's a former human who become immortal by absorbing the water from Eldorado. Appearance Because the effect of the water from Eldorado, Kaizo appears to be a handsome young man who looks to be in his early teen. He has sharp blue eyes and dark hair, His height is 175cm. He is often seen wearing a black colored jacket that has a small golden crown on the right side. He wears a pair of white sport shoes that had been designed to be able to walk on water. Kaizo also wears a faded blue scarf with tears along with it around his neck. Kaizo's blue eyes which change in appearance depending on the emotions he feels - typically, when he is serious or angry they are slit and reminiscent of a cat with the color of crimson red. History Kapten Kaizo was the first son of the marriage between Kapten Lucius, the son of shiva and levy reliagh. And Luciana, the daughter of tiamat and ramkha. he was born at years 2503. Two year later, his younger sister Liel was born, later becoming a weak-bodied, yet energetic girl who deeply loved her brother. Kaizo’s magical and martial art training at the hands of his father started when he was barely four years old, and he had mastered all of the elemental magic and most of the martial arts in the world by the time he was six. Two year after that, a lunatic slaughtered all of his family member except him, Kaizo able to survive by accidently use time manipulation magic and time traveled to the year 922. Strength & Weakness Great Magic Power: * Power over Destruction: The ability that every demigod of shiva have, unlike his father, Rater than having the ability to control the power of destruction, he have the power to control destruction, he could destroy anything, organic or non organic and reverse the destruction of anything, living being or not. Superhuman Strength: '''As a Demi-God and the son of the strongest demigod in the world, Kaizo is extremely powerful. at the age of 7 His aura and combat capabilities are incomparable to Brahma, who is an immensely powerful God on his own right. His aura is an electric cyan blue in color. '''Enhanced Senses: Due to his Bloodline and training, at the age of 7 Kaizo's senses are already on par with that of a Dragons King'. Insane Healing Factor: When at the age of 5, Kaizo is able to heal his body from scratch in matter of seconds and able to heal from fatal would, such as destroyed lung only in a few minutes, after discovering and activating avalon inside his body at the age of 7, his healing factor had able to reach to the point where he could regrow half of his body in matter of seconds. Immense Speed: '''Kaizo has shown to possess high levels of speed due to his God-Blood and being trained by his father who is the demigod of the strongest god, being able to match his granduncle, brahma in term of raw speed at the age of 7, When combined with his natural ability to reinforce his body his speed is further then further increased to higher levels. '''Immense Endurance: Immense Stamina: '''In the past, kaizo has shown to be able to continue battling and ultimately defeat twelve apocalypse dangel level opponents (The Executives) without any breaks in between. '''Magic Talent: '''Kaizo is immensely skilled in using magic. Having mastered various types of magecraft; human, Norse, greek, giant, fairy and all kind of elemental magic at the age of 9, he is certain to have hundreds spells for any kind situation. His vast energy reserves allow him to recklessly shoot thousands offensive and supportive spells at the same time without feeling anything. '''Master Tactician: Master Technician: He is often described as being the perfect example of a Technique-Type Fighter who seeks to polish his techniques, magic and sacred gear to the utmost limit. Martial Arts Expert: ''' * '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Kaizo is greatly versed in the realm of martial arts, being able to easily overwhelm his father who is could be considered as the strongest martial artist and break both of his arms during their spar. '''Survival Skills: During his time after time traveled to the past, he had landed into the amazon forest and able to survive. Flight: Thanks to his four winged dragon wing, Kaizo able to fly at the speed of mach 17 at the age of 8. Category:Dragongaming1 Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon immortals Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas